


What They Don't Know

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars era, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: Ahsoka and Micah are up late talking. Plo comes to find them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of those 1 in the morning ideas~

“Well, of course, I wouldn’t stand for that. So, channeling the force within me, I pushed that Duros off the balcony and-”

“Ahem…”   
Micah and Ahsoka looked up from the table they were sitting at to see a very tired and very disgruntled Kel Dor standing above them. The moonlights were still filtering through the blinds of the Temple, but it was just dark enough to feel like night time.

“It’s late, and you should both be in bed,” Plo grumbled in that stern, fatherly voice of his. Ashoka ducked her head and laughed nervously as she got up to leave, but Micah sat back and smirked.

“Oh, hey there Kettle, name’s Pot, have we met?” Micah challenged with a grin. Plo tossed his head and let out a noise as Micah stood up as well. Ahsoka pursed her lips and frowned.

“Forgive me, Master, but how did you know to look for us? I’m sure we didn’t disturb you, since your quarters are nowhere near here,” Ahsoka pointed out, a small smirk of triumph on her face. Micah snorted in amusement.

“You’ve been teaching her too well,” Plo warned, pointing a finger at the fellow Jedi Master, “To answer your question, Ahsoka, I was looking for Micah, specifically,” The Kel Dor answered as they began to walk back to Ahsoka’s room, “He’s usually in bed by two, and that was an hour ago,” Plo glared at Micah, but the human just sidled up to Plo and bumped his shoulder playfully. Ahsoka raised her eyebrow.

“Do you two share quarters?” She asked hesitantly. It wasn’t entirely unheard of amongst close friends and family members to share Quarters, but it was incredibly rare, and as Plo was a Kel Dor, it wouldn’t make sense to share a space with a being that didn’t even breathe his atmosphere..

“Why wouldn’t we?” Micah shrugged, “We’re married, after all.”   
Ahsoka froze, one foot hovering an inch above the ground as she absorbed what the Jedi Master had just told her, “I’m sorry?” She squeaked, desperately hoping she had misheard. She was not prepared to be an accomplice…

“We’re married,” Micah repeated, “Have been for about…. How long has it been now, Plo?”  
 The Kel Dor hummed thoughtfully, “Must be at least 15 years,” Plo shrugged, “Qui-Gon was my Best Man, after all, but I don’t recall if I’d brought Ahsoka to the temple yet…” Plo shrugged, “We’ll have to look at the Holos again, I’m sure one of the Council Members will give away the year.”

Micah nodded in agreement as they walked, leaving Ahsoka to stare after them, stunned beyond belief.

“How?” She squeaked, “The Council knows? I… I don’t understand!” Ahsoka cried as she ran after the Masters.

“Shh,” Plo hissed, “It’s night time, Ahsoka. Most Jedi have sense to sleep during this time.

Micah cackled in amusement, “Except for two old farts who want to assure that the totally capable Jedi Padowan can get back to her quarters without a hassle. Hey Plo, are we finally going senile?”   
“You wish,” Plo grumbled before turning to Ahsoka, “It’s a long story, Little Soka, and-”

“And it’s a long walk back to Ahsoka’s quarters!” Micah finished, “I’ll tell the story, Padowan. Plo always leaves out the good parts in an effort to save time.”

Plo glared, “I do not. It’s called ‘not embellishing’, something you have no grasp on,” He grumbled.

Micah made a face but did not reply, “Anyways, it’s was about fifteen or sixteen years ago. Plo and I were going on an undercover mission to an Outer Rim planet that was beginning to show signs of hostile intent from a Hutt-”

“Why do we always deal with Hutts?” Plo interrupted suddenly. Micah slapped him on the shoulder to shut him up before continuing.

“And we were supposed to be posing as this couple who was interested in buying some Slaves. Unfortunately, we discovered that this Hutt ran some rather extensive background checks on his customer. We could secure the ownership of the mansion, the farm, the luxury ship, and the privately owned moon without very much difficulty, but we had no evidence that we were actually married…” Micah shrugged, “We brought this to the rest of the Council’s attention…”

“And they decided to talk about it,” Plo finished. When Ahsoka looked over at him, she could clearly see the lines of a scowl on her Mentor’s face.

“Oh, did they decide to talk about it,” Micah huffed, “Two hours they were in room, with us on the other side, trying to figure out what to do… Well, when they finally did open the doors, it was to reveal they’d already set everything up to look like a classic human wedding.”

“Qui-Gon was my best man, Shaak Ti was Micah’s best Woman,” Plo recalled with a chuckle, “They made us change our robes…”

Micah smiled, “I’m actually grateful for that. I had a rip in the robe I was wearing that day. I remember that… Yoda presided, and by the end of the hour, Plo and I were married,” Micah shrugged and smiled, “After that…. we never really bothered to get it annulled.”

Ahsoka raised her eyebrow, “But why not? I’m surprised the Council didn’t force you…”

Plo hummed softly at this, “We’ve used that binding document for a few other missions,” He explained, “And honestly? It feels like too much effort. It’s never really been something we thought of.”

Micah nodded, “No one else seems to remember anyways,” he admitted, “It just feels like a fact of life at this point. The sky is blue, politicians are corrupt, and I’m married to Plo Koon.”

The three stopped in front of Ahsoka’s door, the Togrutan looking very thoughtful at what she’d been told.

“Would you want to get it annulled?” She asked suddenly, “If it were as simple as just ripping up a piece of paper? Would you want to?”

Plo frowned deeply, “Ahsoka… It’s late. Go on. We can talk more about it in the morning.”

“But-”  
 “You heard him, Padowan,” Micah smiled, “We can chat once the sun’s up. Goodnight, Ahsoka.”   
“Goodnight, Masters,” Ahsoka, effectively silenced, bowed to her Mentors and slipped into her room. Micah and Plo waited to make sure she was in her room before turning and beginning to make the walk back to their room.

Suddenly, Plo grabbed Mican from behind and pressed his mask to the human’s head in a Kel Dor kiss, “If I’d wanted it anulled, I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me on Dorin,” Plo murmured.

Micah entwined his fingers in the Kel Dor’s and leaned close to him as he walked back, “But the Council doesn’t need to know that,” Micah murmured with a tired smile.

“No they don’t.”


End file.
